pripara_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Arata Futaba/Allen Crosslight
Allen Crosslight 'is the main protagonist of PriPara: Mirai no Stories' second season. She is an amnesiac who performs "special lives" on the street with her best friend, Tessiana Hanarobei. She and Allen later gets scouted by Masato to be Idols, not knowing the new dangers that lurks in there... She is a Cool Idol who uses Cross Gear, Cross Wingz's spin-off brand. Appearance Allen has a boyish appearance, with short, spiky dark red hair. She also has a tattoo on her left collar bone. Inside PriPara, her hair grows up to her shoulders and the tattoo disappears. Upon being corrupted, her hair slowly turns black and her eyes turn into a lifeless yellow. However, after hearing that Tess' voice, her right eye turns blue and her hair slowly returns back to red, but has some black strands. After being Corrupted, she decides to tie her hair up in a short ponytail. There is also a visible black scar on the side of her head after the tie breaker battle against Alia. Personality Allen is pretty laid back. She doesn't mind doing stupid or tedious tasks, she'll do it anyway. She is often compared to a knight by many, due to her passionate and courageous personality, and how she handles every situation, such as comforting or giving advices to Idols, whether it's a girl or a boy. She is also really blunt, and will not hesitate to speak out her mind. While being Corrupted, Allen goes through a mental breakdown and occasionally rages, hurting herself in the process. She also turns into an evil psychopath who resents the world, to the point she wants to destroy it with her bare hands due to its cruelty. This goes on and on until Dativa tells her the truth of her origin and what will happen in the end, making it much more worse. By then, her Corruption was complete, but it when it was "undone" by Tess, she finally revealed her real self. The "real" Allen is extremely depressed, often frowning or having an almost-lifeless expression. She later returns back to normal, but develops a serious personality as of the result. When Tess met Allen, she describes her as "somewhat like Alia". Relationships *Tessiana Hanarobei *:Allen's best friend. They met in the edge of a cliff after Tess ran away from home. They decided to later become street singers, but Allen believes that Tess can become more successful than what her parents expect of her to be. According to the other characters of the series, Allen acts as the "dependable boyfriend". *Grave Soshiki *:A street fighter who admires Allen's strength.However, they often argue because of Tess. *Masato Asukara *:The top designer of her brand. Masato was the one who introduced her to PriPara. *Ako Bando *:Allen admires her for following her dream, but she once misunderstood her for being only a fill-up for Arata, which caused her to get mad at Allen. *Alia Aternosa *:Has indifferent feelings towards him. After learning that they are twins, she wants to punch him so badly for no reason. They spar very frequently because of their newly found brutal rivalry. During their little "battle" for the title of "The Grey", they decided to move aside their differences and perform, triggering the "special condition", causing them to both use Cyalume Change PURE for the first time. However, they ended up fusing with each other. Notable Coords *Tinker Hat Coord - Her casual coord inside PriPara. *Darkness Airline MIX Coord - Her Darkness Coord *Dyfodol Knight Coord - Her Dyfodol Unit coord *Steam Fluorescence Coord - The Coord she used during the battle against Pull:Vitae. *Cross Gear Cyalume Coord - Her first Cyalume Coord. History Trivia *Allen got her name from Tess. *She likes burnt foods and soup. **As the result, she has mixed taste senses. *According to Mideniko, despite being a Vestige, Allen has no signs of being a Vestige, such any abilities or powers. **She also said that if her Corruption was complete without any interferences, she would have unleashed her powers against the world, ultimately destroying it. **Her powers were later revealed during the battle against the King of Darkness. *Allen and Alia are the youngest characters in the series, being only a year old. Etymology Her first name, Allen, is Celtic for either ''harmony, stone, or noble, while Crosslight is a light positioned to illuminate the parts of a photographic subject that the main lighting leaves in shade. However, according to Tess, '''Allen Crosslight means that the fair light that shines across the path of another to illuminate an lie left by darkness, but not eliminating that darkness. Gallery D1WHED6NYXH73HE0D5H0BL19R52XB20X_0.jpg|Allen's normal appearance DO3W52X82N20B1R9G71FWBALSWBP3EJI_0.jpg|Allen's Corrupted form after hearing Tess' voice Category:Characters Category:Hair color: Red Category:Cool Idol Category:Female